1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an office instrument and security system, more particularly, to an office instrument capable of attaching a security tag to documents obtained by printing, copying, scanning and the like, and to a security system capable of managing security of the document handled by the office instrument.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
In conventional office instruments, such as facsimiles, copiers, and printers, security is independently managed per instrument. Conventional office instruments protect against violation of security by necessitating a separate input of a password or similar so as to limit a user or admit usage.
However, some improvement is still required in such a conventional technique in order to improve security of a document. Further, a modern office instrument is increasingly networked and commonly utilized by a plurality of users while connected to a computer. In such an environment, individual security managed per instrument generally causes difficulties once an electronic document is output as a sheet document. Thus, in order to manage security appropriately the security should be within an electronic document.